solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG Standard P-90
The SG Standard P-90 was a model introduced in 2012 and only produced for that year. It returned in 2016 with an HP version as well. 2012 * $1,499 MSRP * $799 - $999 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 5 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Rounded '50s profile * Baked Maple fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * Corian nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two P-90 pickups ** AlNiCo V magnets ** 8k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300k volume, linear ** CTS 500k tone, audio ** "Quick-Connect" circuit board Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * TonePros Kluson tuning machines ** 16:1 ratio * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w with "SG" engraving * Black Reflector knobs * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Heritage Cherry * Ebony 2016 T * $1,199 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 4.25 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Rounded '60s profile * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** Increased fretboard thickness ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * TekToid self-lubricating nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two P-90 pickups ** AlNiCo V magnets ** 8k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** 500k non-linear ** "Quick-Connect" circuit board Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Schaller Keystone tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Reflector knobs * Poly-carbonate control cover ** Prevents electrostatic discharge * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Heritage Cherry 2016 HP * $1,549 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Deeper beveling than T model * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 4.25 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Rounded '60s profile (.818/963") * Smaller "Fast Access" heel * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Mother of Pearl Trapezoid inlays ** Increased fretboard thickness ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * Adjustable titanium zero-fret nut * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-over-binding Electronics: * Two P-90 pickups ** AlNiCo V magnets ** 8k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch ** Improved durability * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** 500k non-linear ** "Quick-Connect" circuit board * Multi-contact output jack Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * 2nd generation G Force automatic tuning system ** 40:1 ratio ** Chrome Keystone buttons * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w with "SG" engraving * Black "Notched" Speed knobs * Poly-carbonate control cover ** Prevents electrostatic discharge * Zamak Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge ** Titanium saddles * Zamak stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Heritage Cherry